No todo se olvida con el tiempo
by belly bells cullen- salvatore
Summary: Ambientado luego de luna nueva. Bella encontró la peor forma de convertirse en vampiro; solo dos palabras: Los Volturi 100 años después, una guerra se aproxima entre dos razas de vampiros; nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos. summary completo adentro
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, y estos están en OoC

No todo se olvida con el tiempo

Summary: Ambientado luego de luna nueva. Bella encontró la peor forma de convertirse en vampiro; solo dos palabras: Los Volturi.

100 años después, una guerra se aproxima entre dos razas de vampiros; nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos.

Prefacio

Entonces era cierto; ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!! Estúpidos vampiros.

Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas; a lo lejos venían unos 100 vampiros…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

—Muéstrenme sus rostros.

— ¿Por qué? -pregunto un hombre/ vampiro

Sonreí para mi misma, ellos no saben quién es la que manda aquí.

— Porque no confiamos en extraños — le susurre — mucho menos si son vampiros.

— ¿Como sabes que somos vampiros?

—Bueno, pues digamos que para que ese truquito con los humanos- dije señalando a los diez humanos que traían— funcione deben haber dos para cada vampiro . Muy bien señoras y señores; serán desarmados; y vuelvo y repito: déjenme ver sus rostros

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder- dijo de nuevo el hijo de… su madre.

— ¿Se niegan a obedecer nuestras reglas?

—Las reglas no existen para nosotros— dijo una mujer/ vampira.

—Bien!- gire mi rostro hacia kevin y los demás guardias — mátenlos a todos.

Sonrieron ante mi orden

—¡¡¡¡¡BELLA ESPERA!!!!!

— ¿¡ALICE!?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Por favor dejen Reviews para saber si quieren que la continúe**_

_**Por cierto no voy a actualizar las otras historias estas 3 próximas semanas, es que tengo exámenes bimestrales sorry X( **_

_**Pasen por mis otras historias.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_


	2. ¿Princesa o reina?: I parte

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de la maravillosos stephanie meyer), excepto algunos

Las palabras que están _así _son el subconsciente de bella.

Los _#/*-"#_ son palabras obscenas.

Las palabras que tienes este símbolo (*) tienes su definición abajo.

…

¿Princesa o reina?

_Ashhh! No entiendo porque tengo que venir a este estúpido viaje. Digo, ya es suficiente que me obligarme a vivir con Renee._

_Luego de que Edward me dejara en ese maldito bosque me entere de que los hombre lobos si existen (ja! como no me espere eso?), en fin, luego de dos semanas Charlie llamo a mi madre y le dijo que me fuera a buscar obviamente yo no quise - todavía tenía la esperanza de que "el" regresara, no sé como fui tan estúpida. Como me puse a chillar tuvieron que sacarme a la fuerza; al llegar a Jacksonville me di cuenta de que los hombres son una mierda, se preguntaran porque digo esto, bueno el infeliz de phil engaño a mi madre, si como lo oyeron LA ENGAÑO! Y con una zorra; desde ese momento todo se fue al escusado: mi madre y yo casi ni hablábamos, me puse rebelde (ya no era la misma de antes: ahora digo palabras sucias, insulto a la gente en especial a los hombres, ya no me interesa nada como antes, en resumen me he vuelto fría y bla bla bla… ahora tres meses después estoy de viaje con mi madre a "italia". Hoy mi madre y yo iremos a volterra._

—_¡MIRA BELLA-me grito Renee desde el asiento delantero , señalando un hermoso pueblo- ya llegamos!_

— _weee… –exclame sarcásticamente, aunque a ella no le importo ya que estaba muy emocionada._

_Al llegar visitamos __las ruinas de Velathri, Porta all'Arco, __luego de unas cuantas horas caminando un hermosa mujer, muy pálida, se nos acercó para… espera un momento ¿palida?, sus ojos eran violetas como si fuera el resultado de poner unas lentillas azules sobre unos ojos rojos._

—…_les aseguro que no se arrepentirán_

— _me encanta! — dijo renee o mejor dicho GRITO Reenee — y ¿cuándo vamos, que vamos a visitar, es muy lindo, se puede tomar fotos, cierto? es que bella y yo estábamos en Italia y fuimos a un museo y puede creer que no nos dejaron tomar fotos? Ashh! Que horroooor y además todo estaba hermoso, digo es un museo las obras tienen que estar lindas porque si no las personas no querrán ir a verlas y bueno yo soy muy crítica con todo eso del arte y la…_

—_MADRE!, dios!; iremos con usted-dije mirando a la hermosa mujer(que si estoy en lo correcto sería mujer/ vampira) que ya se estaba cabreando._

_La mujer nos sonrió y nos guio a nosotras y a otras 20 personas a un hermoso castillo._

_Todo tenia este ambiente sombrío y pues… me estaba arrepintiendo de venir._

—_oh!, por cierto mi nombres es __Heidi_

_Llegamos a una sala en la cual las paredes eran de cristales, había tres sillones de cuero y una mesa en el centro. Pasamos a lado de una mujer alta pelo rojizo y ojos azules que nos miro con lastima (diablos! ahora si estoy segura de que son vampiros); seguimos caminando y paramos enfrente de dos gigantescas puertas de oro._

—_ok!, llegamos la final de la excursión, detrás de estas puertas se encuentran nuestros tres reyes: aro, marco y cayo._

—_¿reyes?-pregunto una mujer con acento brasileño- que yo recuerde ningún rey tiene ese nombre_

_La mujer, __Heidi, le sonrió de manera sombría __—El hecho de que sean los más grandiosos reyes de todos, no significa que sean muy reconocidos, ellos son…_

_De repente su mirada cambio a una de terror_

—… _mejor entremos y los podrán contemplar con sus propios ojos_

_Al terminar de decirlo las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dejaron ver una enorme habitación (oscura); a medida que entrabamos se notaban más los flash de las cámaras, en la pared del fondo se encontraban tres tronos: en el del centro estaba un hombre con __la piel tan pálida que casi era translúcida, parecida a la piel de la cebolla, su pelo era muy largo y negro y sus ojos rojos, tan rojos como la sangre en ellos había mucha satisfacción; a su derecha se encontraba otro hombre con la piel igual de traslucida, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era tan blanco como su piel y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre en ellos se reflejaba una sed de sangre casi interminables; a su izquierda estaba un hombre con la piel igual de pálida y con los cabellos largo hasta los hombros, chocolate, sus ojos rojos con una expresión de aburrimiento._

_Vampiros… __dijo mi subconsciente_

_A sus lados había unos 13 vampiros. El hombre/vampiro del centro se levanto y unió sus palmas y dijo complacido:_

— _h__eidi, querida que buena pesca la de hoy__; me encanta como huele ella — dijo señalándome, me estremecí involuntariamente—la pido para mi— mi madre me agarro por los hombros y me puso detrás de ella, el vampiro se carcajeo ante su acción, probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de ser el, __una mujer contra un vampiro__…—muy bien hermanos, hijos míos… que empiece el festín…._

_Al terminar de decirlo uno de los vampiros que estaba a su alrededor se lanzo sobre una mujer que estaba a mi derecha, y así comenzaron a matar o a comer, pero la verdad en estos momentos tenía otra cosa más importante en mente; tenia que encontrar la manera de sacarnos de aquí (me refiero a mi madre y a mi). De pronto sentí como me separaron de mi madre y esta era lanzada al suelo con 3 vampiros sobre ella, solo podía escuchar sus gritos y luego de unos segundos… nada, las lagrima empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas; se que fui una maldita zorra con ella todo estos meses, pero yo la amaba._

—_y ahora, YO el gran aro tendré el placer de "comerte"_

_Se lanzo sobre mi y alzo mi cuello. Cuando sentí sus dientes en mi piel me permití ser la misma de antes, me permití pensar "su" nombre y lo repetía un millón de veces mientras que las lagrimas no paraban de salir por mis ojos, luego de unos segundos me extraño seguir viva asique me arme de valor y abrí los ojos; lo primero que vi fue a el tal aro mirándome extrañado y tocándome por todas partes y cuando digo todas es TODAS, estaba a punto de tocarme los pechos cuando le di una cachetada, que me dolió más a mí que a él._

—_¿¡que #/*-"#__ te pasa imbécil pervertido eeh? Maltido vampiro de la #/*-"#__ hijo de __#/*-"#__, __#/*-"#__, __#/*-"#__ vete para la __#/*-"#__, __#/*-"#__, __#/*-"#__; __#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"#__#/*-"._

_Cuando me calme los demás vampiros me miraban divertidos, mientras que los tres reyes se encontraban de nuevo en sus tronos, mirándome fijamente._

—_¿qué, tengo monos en la cabeza o qué? ¡Dejen de mirarme¡_

—_querida- dijo el estúpido de aro- tenemos una propuesta para ti_

—_que es lo que quieres de mi?_

_Sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: —te tengo dos opciones- alce una ceja expectante— la primera es formar parte de mi guardia, yo mismo te convertiré y te tomara como mi hija… serás nuestra mano derecha— dijo señalando a los que suponía eran marco, cayo y por último a él — y la segunda opción es que no formes parte de la guardia y yo mismo te mate, entonces… ¿cual decides?_

_No sabía que decirle, la única razón por la que quería convertirme en vampiro era ed… "el", pero él me abandono y pues… mi única esperanza de ser feliz era morir rápido, bueno hasta hace un minuto. Dioss! No sé qué hacer!_

—_tick… tock… tick….tock — empezó a decir un vampiro muy grande, alto y muy pero my musculo, tanto o más que Emmett; tenía el cabello corto y negro._

—_CALLATE! — le gritamos a la vez aro y yo y aro me sonrió._

_Creo que le caíste bien _

_cállate!. Siguiendo con el tema tal vez sea bueno que me conviertan, digo así podría volver a ver a ed…#/*-"#__ DEJA DE PENSAR SU NOMBRE! …"el" y tal vez ya no piense que soy muy poca cosa, además que tan malos pueden ser estos vampiros?... _

—_y bien, ¿qué dices?_

—_acepto…_

**FINFLASHBACK**

—ISABELLA! — me grito kevin

—¿Qué QUIERES? — DEMONIOS! Este tipo sí que sabe sacar a uno de sus casillas.

—ayyy, que humor hermanita; deberías tener un poco de sex…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—bueno yo quiero muchas cosas, una de ellas podría ser…

—juro que si no me dices porque me gritaste **te despedazo aquí mismo**— dije en con mi voz amenazante, lo grandioso de esta voz es que hasta le da miedo al "gran" aro.

—bien, lo que pasa es que te quería avisar que ya llegamos- dijo señalando a Brasília*, estábamos aquí porque una nueva raza de vampiros (se supo su existencia hace un par de años) nos estaba causando muchos problemas. La semana pasada estos vampiros intentaron atacar el castillo, por suerte estábamos todos y los pudimos detener, pero a cayo lo sacaron de sus casillas y los quiere eliminados _a todos_; aunque no creo que vaya a ser muy fácil; aro lo sabe porque nos mando a casi todos los de la guardias; en el castillo solo quedaron ciento cincuenta vampiros entre ellos estaba heidi, y alec, jane vino con nosotros ya que cayo quería que murieran con mucho _MUCHO_ dolor.

— por cierto ¿Qué te tenía tan entretenida parecía que estuvieras en coma.

—nada, solo que…— suspire; no le podía ocultar la verdad a kevin, el me conocía mejor que nadie— estaba pensando en el día que me convirtieron.

Su expresión cambio a una de pena _el sabia porque me quise convertir_

—bella… ya han pasado cien años, creo que deberías…— lo iba a callar pero felix se me adelanto

—están aquí — preste atención y era cierto los oía correr _sabían que los estábamos buscando, _estaban a unos 1,500km de aquí.

—PONGANSE EN POSICION! — les grite a todos, se pusieron en posición y al segundo siguiente ya teníamos a los enemigos al frente.

Su rey salió de entre las primeras filas.

—sabia que vendrían — dijo en tono burlón — pero nosotros vamos a ganar, nosotros somos la mejor raza de vampiros, y saben porque — hizo la pregunta como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de kínder — bien supongo que se lo puedo decir al fin y al cabo hoy van a morir —sonrió y señalo a su ejército — nosotros somos descendientes del gran y poderoso dracula.

_WTF! ESO ES MENTIRA!_

—jajajajajajaja, deberían haber visto sus rostros jajaja. Todos van a morir — la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro, _como quiero quitársela de un buen puñetazo! _—hoy será el día en el que ustedes, los vampiros de raza inferior, caigan PARA QUE NOSOTROS REINEMOS! ATAQUEN!

Nuestros enemigos corrieron hasta nosotros y yo no me quede atrás.

30 HORAS DESPUES

Diablos! Si que fue difícil pero al fin terminamos, nosotros ganamos aunque con muchas bajas: de 500 vampiros bajamos a 150, y perdimos a jane _aro me va a matar_. De nuestros enemigos solo quedaron cinco, entre ellos su "rey", y se salvaron porque huyeron.

—¿vamos por ellos o los dejamos ir? — me pregunto demetri

—no déjalos ir… debemos llegar rápido a volterra

—¿Por qué?

—porque, ¿cómo es que sabían que íbamos avenir?

Todos me miraron aterrorizados y salimos corriendo en dirección a volterra.

_Solo espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas._

_*Brasilia__ (en portugués __Brasília__) es la capital de Brasil, localizada en la parte central del país, unos 950 km al noroeste de Río de Janeiro._

…

_**LAMENTO MI TARDANZA, pero es que la los exámenes me tenían muy MUY ataread; espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**_


	3. ¿Princesa o reina?: II parte

Disclaimer: Los personajes del universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer y bla bla bla, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, aunque algunos si son míos. NO AL PLAGIO!

Advertencias: Ligero OoC en ciertos personajes, Universo Alterno.

¿Princesa o reina? II Parte

—_Porque, ¿cómo es que sabían que íbamos a venir?_

_Todos me miraron aterrorizados y salimos corriendo en dirección a Volterra._

_Solo esperaba que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas._

—¡Rayos! Kevin, Félix. Busquen sobrevivientes. Dimitri, ven conmigo.

¡Lo sabían! Sabían que íbamos a dejar el castillo desprotegido. Todo estaba en llamas, tuvimos suerte de que el incendio no fuera tan grande, de otra manera los humanos estarían dentro del castillo.

El primer lugar en donde entré fue la sala principal y me encontré con que estaba vacía. Corrimos al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar lo que buscábamos pero el resultado fue el mismo. Vacío. Buscamos desesperadamente por todo el castillo, pero no había nada. ¡Nada! Esto era frustrante.

—Si seguimos así los humanos entraran y nos descubrirán —dijo Dimitri muy preocupado.

—Ya lo sé —respondí—, solo… solo dos habitaciones más.

Seguimos buscando hasta que… ¡Bingo! Encontramos a Marcus o, lo correcto sería, a tres cuartos de Marcus en el suelo. Estaba muy mal herido, tirado sobre un charco de sangre. Dimitri y yo nos agachamos para tratar de ayudarlo.

—Rápido, busca sus otras partes —Le ordené a Demetri, pero cuando iba a pararse Marcus lo tomo por el brazo.

—Que pas… —empecé a decir, pero Marcus me interrumpió.

—Ya no pueden hacer nada por mí, ustedes son la esperanza para nuestra raza. No dejen que ellos ganen —dijo, y yo supuse que se refería a los hijos de Drácula—. Bella, quedas a cargo… de ahora en adelante... eres la reina de los vampiros —Tomó su anillo y me lo entrego—. Ahora solo me queda un acto honorable. Mátenme.

—¡QUE! —exclamamos Dimitri y yo a la vez.

—¡No haremos eso! Maestro no podemos hacer eso, usted no puede… —chillé de desesperación. ¿Cómo podía estar pidiéndonos eso?

—Si pueden… y lo harán… por favor—clamó con voz suplicante.

No tuve otra opción o quizás sí, pero seguí sus órdenes.

Lejos de ahí, una reunión entre bebedores de sangre era llevada a cabo.

—Por una nueva unión para destruir a los Vulturis —dijo un vampiro alto y de rubios cabellos, levantando su copa de sangre.

—Los destruiremos y así todos viviremos en paz, como debió de ser desde un principio —agregó una vampiresa alta y rubia, enganchada al cuello de un vampiro con cara de asco y dolor. Sus pensamientos eran los de alguien suicida. Su única razón de existir había muerto hacia un siglo atrás.

Estaban todos los clanes presentes: los irlandeses, los egipcios e inclusive los nómadas.

Cuando sus copas estaban a punto de juntarse para celebrar el brindis, un ruido los hizo alertarse y ponerse en posición de ataque. Se trataba de los hijos de Drácula, buscándolos, hambrientos de sangre, para asesinarlos a todos de una vez por todas.

La batalla campal comenzó. Los hijos de Drácula peleaban con todas las de ganar, y al final, sólo les quedó huir por sus vidas, dejando a más de la mitad de sus compañeros muertos en batalla.

La opción de huida era Volterra. Ir en busca de la ayuda de aquellos a quienes aborrecían. Aunque era una idea grandiosa para unos pues podrían acabar con dos enemigos al mismo tiempo, para otros representaba una hipocresía, sin embargo, decidieron continuar en el grupo. No tenían ni una posibilidad de sobrevivir por su cuenta.

En alguna parte del denso bosque de Pensilvania, un vampiro más blanco que la nieve, tomó a otro por la camisa y lo estrelló contra un árbol, derrumbándolo por la fuerza del impacto. Entonces se giró hacia los demás que lo miraban con cara de espanto.

—¡Idiotas! ¿Cómo pudieron dejarlos ganar? ¡Ahora ellos nos buscaran y nos mataran! Esta era nuestra única oportunidad para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas… y lo han arruinado. ¡Idiotas! —gritó con furia hacia los presentes y por varios minutos, los insultó en cuanta lengua conocía.

Sabía que su oportunidad de oro se había esfumado y ahora ellos atacarían.

Después de diez minutos de reprimenda a Drácula se le formó una sínica sonrisa en el rostro y no precisamente de felicidad. Los demás vampiros la conocían a la perfección. Era una sonrisa de maldad pura que les daba a entender que en su mente se había formulado un plan.

Drácula se acercó a ellos y les dijo, paso por paso, cómo ganarían esa contienda.

Y supieron que ganarían

En alguna parte en las afueras de Volterra, cerca de ciento cincuenta vampiros esperaban las órdenes de su nueva líder. La vampiresa no sabía qué hacer.

Le gustaba liderar los grupos de ataque pero sólo de manera temporal. No tenía la menor idea de qué decisión tomar y por primera vez en casi un siglo, sintió miedo; sus múltiples dones, los cuales eran de gran utilidad en la batalla, le habían permitido sentirse confiada, pero ahora, con tantas cosas que decidir y con tantos vampiros a sus órdenes, no se sentía así y no sabía hasta cuándo podría regresar su confianza.

—Iremos a Forks —enunció finalmente, antes de echarse a correr en dirección al mar.

…...

**Gracias a mi beta luxam9 y muchas gracias por sus reviews y su espera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes del universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer y bla, bla, bla, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero, aunque algunos si son míos. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Advertencias: Ligero OoC en ciertos personajes, Universo Alterno.

Beteado por: luxam9

Reina

—Isabella, lo sentimos pero también nos vamos —dijo Anabel, tomando de la mano de su compañero, Stephan.

—Bien —Me obligué a decir.

Estúpidos vampiros cobardes, apuesto que solos los eliminaran más rápido. Ésta era la sexta pareja que se alejaba.

Pasó el tiempo y más se fueron hasta que solo quedamos veinte. ¡Veinte! ¡Ahora si estamos mal! Estúpidos vampiros, estúpida la hora en que decidí convertirme en uno. ¡Estúpido Aro con sus tontas leyes! Torpes vampiros que se creen superiores. ¡Tonto Drácula!

—Isabella… Nosotros también…

No los dejé terminar.

—Bien lárguense. ¡El que se quiera ir que se vaya ya! Pero si vuelvo a escuchar esas palabras…. ¡Los mato yo misma!

Diez vampiros de esfumaron al terminar de decir esto… Yo y mi bocota. Un gruñido salió entre mis labios.

—Llegamos.

En otra parte de América….

—Eleazar, ¿cuántas bajas tuvimos? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Casi todos. Si no hubiera sido por Zafira, hubiera sido peor.

—Creo que de verdad necesitamos ir a Volterra —dijo Angelina, nómada del este

—Eso no va a ser necesario, debemos dirigirnos a Forks —comentó Alice—, también atacaron a los Vulturis, los sobrevivientes se dirigen hacia allá. Lo vi

La mayoría de los vampiros no estuvieron de acuerdo. No confiaban en la pequeña vampira, pero no les quedó de otra más que aceptar la decisión e ir con ellos…

En el camino se encontraron con varios vampiros, empezó a correr el rumor y éste llegó a oídos de Isabella, que para ese entonces ya estaba en Forks.

Sentada en el tejado de una casa, mirando al infinito

—Isabella —La llamó Kevin—. Corre el rumor de que los vampiros sobrevivientes de otros ataques se dirigen hacia acá. Tal vez debamos ayudarlos

—Bien, si quieres creer en rumores —dijo ella—, ¿y si son los hijos de Drácula los que se acercan? —preguntó. Su desconfianza se había hecho mucho más grande. Ya no confiaba en nadie… Ni siquiera en Kevin.

—Debemos tener fe —dijo—. Tal vez sean refuerzos.

—Ajá, lo que tu digas.

Tres horas después, la vampira pudo observar como una perfecta fila de vampiros se acercaba. Entonces era cierto. ¡Demonios! Estúpidos vampiros.

Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, a lo lejos venía un centenar de vampiros. Algo no estaba bien y cuando se dio cuenta del problema, sonrió para sí misma. Llamó a los vampiros que quedaban y los enfiló.

Estaban en medio del bosque. Los humanos no sabían de su presencia. Pudo oler a los vampiros y a los pocos humanos que los acompañaban. Algunos tenían capuchas negras y otros rojas.

—Muéstrenme sus rostros —dijo al momento de tenerlos frente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un vampiro.

Sonrió para sí misma, ellos no saben quién es la que manda aquí.

—Porque no confiamos en extraños —le susurró—. Mucho menos si son vampiros.

—¿Como sabes que somos vampiros? —dijo otro

—Bueno, pues digamos que para que ese truquito con los humanos —dijo señalando a los diez humanos que traían—, funcione deben haber por lo menos dos para cada vampiro —La miró con la boca abierta—. Muy bien señoras y señores, serán desarmados y vuelvo y repito: déjenme ver sus rostros

—No creo que eso vaya a suceder —dijo de nuevo el hijo de… su madre.

—¿Se niegan a obedecer nuestras reglas?

—Las reglas no existen para nosotros —dijo una vampira.

Apostó a que er nómada.

—¡Bien! —Giró su rostro hacia Kevin y los demás guardias—. Mátenlos a todos.

Sonrieron ante su orden.

—¡Bella, espera!

—¡¿Alice?

En menos de un segundo la tuve frente a ella. Kevin estaba a punto de abalanzársele encima pero lo paró con una mano.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Le exigió saber—. ¿Tu familia está contigo?.

No aguantó la tentación de saber si él estaba ahí o si estaba…

De entre las filas salieron seis figuras. Los seis Cullen faltantes. Edward alzó su rostro y me miró a los ojos, con una mirada que decía mil y a la vez una cosa.

Recuerdos de cuando era humana regresaron a mi mente. El resentimiento, el amor, el pasado, el presenta y tal vez mi futuro se combinaron como un torbellino que arrasó con todo en mi mente. Mis uñas cambiaron de color. Cambiaron a gris. Estaba triste.

La única razón por la que estaban aquí era por protección y nada más.

Una vampira rubia, salió de entre las filas y se enganchó al cuello de Edward y permaneció allí, mirándome con asco y envidia. Si no tuviera a Alice frente a mí... Esa tipa estaría hecha cenizas. Mis uñas cambiaron a rojo furia.

—Wow, lindo don —dijo la rubia con burla, Esme la miró mal.

—Pues al menos tengo algunos —Sonreí con superioridad—. Me puedo dar cuenta que tú no tienes ni uno.

Me miró con odio y besó a Edward en la mejilla. Este solo frunció el ceño, pero no la alejó. Bien así que esa era su noviecita. ¡Bien!

—Para los que no sepan las nuevas noticias —dije alzando la voz—. Yo soy la nueva reina, por así decirlo, la que manda —Miré a los ojos de la rubia—. Así que si quieren permanecer aquí harán lo que diga cuando yo lo diga y sin refunfuñar o… perderán la cabeza —terminé con una sonrisa—. Para los que se quedan, mañana empieza su entrenamiento, si saben luchar háganmelo saber y así enseñan a otro. Necesitamos estar preparados para cuando ellos ataquen o… para cuando nosotros ataquemos; si son una carga se van. Cada uno se cuida solo. Sasha encárgate de ellos, el primero en formar disturbio muere.

Sasha sonrió al oír esto.

Di la vuelta lista para alejarme de toda esta locura.

—¡Bella! Espera, tenemos que hablar —dijo Alice.

—Ahora no Alice. ¡Kevin! Ven conmigo.

—Pero… —Se apresuró a decir Alice.

—Dije que luego.

Y salí corriendo de allí.

¡Hola, bueno se supieron dos de los dones de bella! Espero les haya gustado xD


End file.
